dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lionel (The Magic Knight)
Lionel is a supporting character in the FanFiction The Magic Knight. Lionel is one of the former Paladin who lost their lives because of Xander, he was also the former wielder of Regulus Nemea and the spirit of Regulus. Appearance Lionel has the appearance of a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes, He normally wears the standard uniform for a Paladin. While not on duty he wears a bartender's uniform with a cigarette in his mouth. Personality Lionel has a prideful personality and believes in his own abilities and strength, this causes him to normally take on assignments alone. But Lionel also trusts in his allies, even willing to die for them. History Lionel is apart of the former generation of Knights and Knightess alongside Galahad and the rest of the Paladins, along with Mikoto. As a child Lionel, discovered that he was in possession of the Longinus Sacred Gear, Regulus Nemea. Through his intense training and his possession of his Longinus, Lionel was chosen as one of the Paladin. But several years later, while on assignment Lionel was attacked by several High-Level Demons and killed with his Longinus taking on a physical form after his death. Powers & Abilities Aura: After his extensive and intense training over the years, Lionel is one of the Knights who're able to tap into the life-force that flows throughout his body. This allows him to create an aura of life-force around his body to greatly increase his strength, speed, defense and his resistance to magical attacks. Lionel possesses a large amount of life-force that greatly increase his defensive abilities. Immense Strength: After his intense training over the years, Lionel gained a large amount of physical abilities that surpasses even a High-Class Devil's. As a testament to his title as the Paladin he's on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil. And when combined with his Balance Breaker, he can shake the ground under him. Immense Speed: After his training with the Chivalric Order, Lionel gained immense speed and is able to pursue his targets like an actual Lion hunting its prey. Immense Endurance: After his intense training with the Chivalric Order over the years, Lionel gained a large amount of endurance and when combined with his Balance Breaker his endurance only increases. Immense Stamina: Lionel has a large amount of stamina, and through his intense and over the years he gained the ability to fight for long periods of time. Equipment Regulus Nemea (獅子王の戦斧, Regurusu Nemea): also known as Battle Axe of the Lion King. One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a great battle axe that resides the spirit of a Nemean Lion named Regulus, can make a huge crack on the earth when struck. It is said that with full mastery of this form, the wielder can split the Earth in half. The Longinus' second ability is to protect the possessor from projectiles. Trivia *Lionel in French means Young Lion. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deceased Category:Longinus Category:Chivalric Order